The War
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: 3: Queen Clarion and Milori have been married for two weeks and already trouble is befalling their kingdoms. A witch named Marissa has kidnapped their son, Thorn, and she is planning to rise an army against Pixie Hollow and she might just succeed. That is, unless Tinkerbell doesn't have anything to say about it. But, can even Tink stop her? "Royal Wedding" sequel.


**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own the Disney Fairies franchise. It'd be nice if I did but I don't.**

**So, here it is! Sorry for the wait. But I decided to release it on Thanksgiving Day.**

* * *

The trio was doomed to fail.

_"Not unless they learn to work together."_ Lyria thought. She had just had another vision about Tinkerbell, Vidia and a mystery fairy she didn't recognize. In almost every possible outcome she's seen, the three of them can't get along long enough to finish their quest. But, if they don't go on the quest at all, then there is _no_ chance of saving Pixie Hollow. They needed to retrieve Thorn or all else was doomed.

Ever since Lyria had that vision of Queen Clarion and Vidia outside the temple last week, she's been having more and more visions. She really didn't understand what was going on but she was learning pretty quickly that everything she saw came true. Perhaps she had some form of clairvoyance. She remembered reading somewhere that every so often, although seldom rare, a Story-Teller talent gets the ability to see glimpses of the future.

"Lyria." A voice interrupted her thoughts. The Scottish fairy turned her head to see a blond fairy wearing a red outfit with white pants and black boots. Said fairy was standing at the foot of her front door, studying her closely.

"Hello, Viola." Lyria greeted the Queen's Royal Messenger. "Is this a friendly visit or business?"

Viola was Lyria's closest friend. Contrary to popular belief, Lyria was very shy off-stage and had trouble making friends. Viola was one of the few close friends she had. Despite this, Lyria was very good at reading faces and could tell something was wrong.

_"She probably _is_ here on business."_ Lyria thought.

"I'm here on business I'm afraid," Viola said, confirming Lyria's suspicions. "Her Majesty wishes to have a conference with you."

"With me?" Lyria asked in surprise. Viola nodded.

"Yes, she said it was of utmost importance." Viola replied. Lyria bit her lip. What could the queen want? Was she in trouble?

"I guess we better get going then." Lyria said, her stomach doing a nervous flip. As they both headed towards the Pixie Dust tree, Lyria started to feel more and more anxious. After a while they entered the tree and Viola led her quickly through various passage ways. Lyria had read that the inside of the tree was big, but she had never expected it be _this_ huge. The passages seemed to go on forever.

Finally, Viola stopped in front of a door.

"The queen is waiting for you inside." Viola said, standing off to the side. Lyria looked at her.

"Aren't you going in too?" She asked.

Viola shook her head. "No. This is a private meeting. My job was only to bring you here, nothing else."

"Alright," Lyria mumbled. "Thank-you."

Lyria was about to walk inside when Viola put a hand on her shoulder. Viola gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be alright. Queen Clarion isn't spiteful, I doubt she's going to punish you for any reason." Viola said, hoping it was making her friend feel better. Lyria smiled.

"Thank-you." Lyria said again, this time sounding a bit more sincere. Viola inclined her head slightly and flew off. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do, Lyria opened the door.

"Hello, Lyria. I'm glad you could join us." Queen Clarion said in a welcoming tone, smiling warmly. The queen was acting happy enough but her eyes told a different story. They looked sad and weary and had bags under them, as if she's had trouble sleeping.

Looking around the room, Lyria noticed several other fairies there. All four of the Ministers of the Seasons were present and for once they weren't fighting. Standing at Queen Clarion's side was her new husband, Lord Milori, who had a comforting hand on her shoulder. He had that same tired look in his eyes. Finally, there was Tinkerbell and Vidia who she would've been surprised to see if not for her visions. Tinkerbell, she noticed, looked the same as normal except she seemed to be flustered over something. Vidia, on the other hand shared Milori and Clarion's tired eyes except hers seemed a bit red, like she had been crying.

"You wished to speak with me?" Lyria asked.

"Yes. I'd like to know more about how you knew Vidia and I where in trouble." Queen Clarion said. Lyria shifted nervously. Noticing this, Queen Clarion quickly said, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Well... I just had a vision. It really didn't make much sense. All I saw was you two lying on the ground, unconscious." Lyria explained, feeling self-conscious with all the fairies staring at her. She studied the queen's face closely, trying to see if she could figure out what she was thinking; but Clarion's face was a mask.

"Has something like that happened since then?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Yes." Lyria replied quietly.

"So," the Minister of Spring said. "You were right Your Majesty, Lyria might be—"

Queen Clarion held up her hand, silencing the minister. After he closed his mouth, she continued. "Lyria, you are familiar with Pixie Hollow's past. Surely, you have a bit of an idea of what's going on."

"Y-yes." Lyria said again, although a bit more hesitantly. "I think I'm Pixie Hollow's Oracle."

Vidia snorted. "Oracle?"

"Correct Vidia." Queen Clarion replied for Lyria.

"I thought the Oracle was a Mainland thing." Tinkerbell said in confusion.

"It is, but it originally started in Pixie Hollow. As we've said before, Pixie Hollow is ages older than most Mainland civilizations." Queen Clarion explained.

"Cool." Tink said. The Minister of Winter rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the history lesson. Can't we just get on with it?" The Minister of Winter said.

"Very well." Queen Clarion said although she seemed upset with the minister's rude interruption. "Lyria, did you know that Thorn has been kidnapped?"

"Yes."

Everyone seemed surprised by this except for Clarion.

"Do you know that he is mine and Milori's son?" Queen Clarion asked. Lyria's mind went blank. He's... there son? Okay, _that_ she didn't know.

"How? I thought only Clumsies had kids." Lyria said.

"Well, you know about the Harvest Moon festival? On that day, a fairy is Chosen to have a child and I was chosen. A little while later, Lord Milori and I met up at a house on the border of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. We didn't know that we'd both be there but I doubt it was chance we met." Queen Clarion shrugged. "You can probably guess the rest."

"Should we really be telling her this?" Vidia asked.

"Yes, we need her help." Queen Clarion said. Lyria felt herself catch her breath. They needed her help...?

"Tinkerbell, Vidia and I have been thinking of going on a quest to save Thorn and we need to see if there's anything you can tell us that might help." Queen Clarion said.

"Absolutely not!" The Minister of Spring suddenly shouted. "Non-optional. We need the queen here to protect Pixie Hollow."

"I hate to agree with him but he's right. Your country comes first." The Minister of Summer said.

"But, he's my son—!"

The Minister of Autumn held up his hand. "We realize this. But you need to consider that what's best for you might not be best for Pixie Hollow."

Queen Clarion hung her head down low, tears brimming in her eyes. Milori gave her shoulder a squeeze and looked at the ministers. He wanted to argue with them, tell them that they were wrong, but he couldn't because they were right. Pixie Hollow needed it's queen. If the Witch that had kidnapped Thorn is planning to attack soon, then Pixie Hollow would be better off with their queen at it's side, not off on some quest.

"Perhaps we should ask Lyria if she knows anything about the quest." Milori suggested quietly, not about to accept the fact that Clarion couldn't go. If Lyria had seen Clarion on the quest in a vision, then the ministers would have no choice but to let her go. Maybe even Milori would get to go, to somehow make up for directing his anger at Thorn earlier.

_"He hadn't deserved it."_ Milori thought. _"I just felt so betrayed by Clarion for not telling me about him. I just wasn't ready to accept the fact I had a son."_

Now he was and he was going to make amends with Thorn.

"I didn't see you in my vision, Queen Clarion." Lyria said apologetically. "It was Tinkerbell, Vidia and a third fairy I didn't recognize."

"What did the fairy look like?" The Minister of Autumn asked.

"Hmm... she had fire red hair and emerald green eyes. She was about the height of Vidia and she was decked out in a black outfit." Lyria explained. Queen Clarion's eyes lit up.

"I know that fairy!" She exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" The Minister of Spring said. "You can send her instead."

"Well... it might be more difficult than that." Queen Clarion said, pursing her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"That fairy doesn't live in Pixie Hollow anymore." Queen Clarion said. "She's somewhere in the Neverland forest."

The Minister of Winter sighed. "Super. How are we suppose to get her now?"

"I can send her a message and she can rendezvous with Tinkerbell and Vidia Serpent's Head." Queen Clarion said.

"Alright then. Time to go." Vidia said, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Don't we have to... I don't know... prepare first?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Good idea, Tinkerbell." Queen Clarion said. "After you both get some provisions, come back here and I'll tell you where you need to go."

"Fine." Vidia grumbled. She wished she could just rush out of there, flying as fast as she could, to wherever Thorn was. But she knew Tink and Clarion where right. She had to be prepared for this quest.

"Meeting adjourned." Queen Clarion said.

* * *

_Later..._

Tinkerbell checked her bag to see if she had everything she needed.

Pumpkin muffins: Check.

Water: Check.

Honey biscuits: Check.

Sharp Thingy: Check.

Pixie Dust: Check.

Blaze: Che— Wait, a second.

"Blaze." Tinkerbell scolded, pulling the firefly out of her bag. "I'm sorry, but you can't go on this quest."

He pouted, giving her big, sad firefly eyes.

"No matter how much you beg, I can't take you." Tinkerbell said. He continued to pout. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I mean it Blaze, this quest is too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt." Tinkerbell said, a bit more seriously. Reluctantly, Blaze flew off to a corner in her room.

"Now, I want you to stay with Fairy Mary while I'm gone so she can take care of you." Tinkerbell said, packing last minute stuff into her bags. "Well, that just about covers it. I think I'm ready."

Blaze flew up to her, nuzzling against her side as if to say, _Please don't go_.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I have too. Vidia and Queen Clarion are counting on me." Before Blaze could protest any more, Tinkerbell flew outside and towards her flying device. It was a basket strapped to several cotton balls, making it look like a low tech hot air balloon. Tinkerbell sprinkled a little dust on the cotton balls and it began to fly. Throwing her stuff in the compartment, she sat down inside and guided it towards the tree.

She wondered where she would be going...

* * *

"The Shadow Empire?" Milori asked, feeling his breath catch. Queen Clarion had just told him where the trio needed to go. "But, Clarion, that place is so dangerous and not to mention almost impossible to get to."

"I know." Queen Clarion admitted. "But, if they don't get Thorn back then Marissa will be able to manipulate us easier. Besides," Clarion added quietly. "There's no telling what she will do to him. She could warp his mind and turn him against us."

Milori felt his stomach do an uncomfortable drop. "Then... they will have to move fast."

Queen Clarion nodded solemnly. She didn't like the idea of sending her fairies into the pit of danger but there really wasn't much choice. Lyria had seen them on the quest; they had to go. It was not wise to try and change fate. Besides, if anyone can succeed in this quest, it was them.

They had too.

* * *

**On this positive note, the story begins!**

**Btw, Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you all have a lot to be thankful for.**

**I already have a lot of intense moments planned out for this story so I'm hoping I'll be able to get a few tears out of you guys when they come. Also, because of the intense moments, this story is going to be rated high T. This story is going to be considerably darker than my other Tinkerbell stories because this is obviously about a war. ****I hope to twist up your emotions and beat them with a rod.**

**Man, that sounded brutal.**

**So, comment and review. Er, wait, that's redundant. Just review.**


End file.
